Problem: Divide. Write your answer in simplest form. $ -\dfrac{5}{8} \div \left(-\dfrac{7}{2}\right) = {?} $
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $-\dfrac{7}{2}$ is $-\dfrac{2}{7}$. Therefore: $ -\dfrac{5}{8} \div \left(-\dfrac{7}{2}\right) = -\dfrac{5}{8} \times \left(-\dfrac{2}{7}\right) $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{5}{8} \div \left(-\dfrac{7}{2}\right)} = \dfrac{-5 \times (-2)}{8 \times 7} $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{5}{8} \div \left(-\dfrac{7}{2}\right)} = \dfrac{10}{56} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{5}{28}$